


Nostalgia Antiques

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [5]
Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Ezra - Freeform, F/M, Shop owner Ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: As you shop for your upcoming Halloween party you meet a curious and handsome shop owner.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble! 
> 
> But I LOVE Ezra, so will Oakley expand once I finished my current Ezra fic. 
> 
> No warnings

The bell chime rings through the shop as you enter, your friends behind you. A voice speaks out before you can see who it belongs to. 

“Welcome, friends to Nostalgia Antiques. I am your proprietor, Ezra. How may I support your journey through time on this fine evening?” 

The shop owner comes into view. He is not as you expected. A fine man, with wisdom in his brown eyes and childhood wonder in his smile. His dark brown hair parted at his left side, neatly combed back. 

He was well dressed, in a slim-fitting suit, black pants, black bow tie, white shirt, and a salmon colored velvet blazer. He seemed more a character out of a book or the stage than a shop owner. 

“We’re having a party, Vintage theme.” You reply as your friends break off, wandering around the shop on their own journeys. You and Ezra continue toward each other. 

“I do hope you find what you need. It truly is my pleasure to help you. Halloween draws near, the veil thins. Magic is potent in the air; the spirit of such an auspicious night is - hypnotic.” 

You smile, “Seems you love Halloween as much as I do!” 

“We must be kindred spirits.” His smile returns, your heart flutters. The sound of his voice and its sweet southern tang almost make you forget why you walked in.


	2. On Portals and Mysticism

Ezra leads you to the far corner of the shop where his newest find rests against the wall, covered in a large sheet. You've been here for hours, gleefully listening to him speak about Antiques and the stories behind his favorite items. 

“One must be vigilant when choosing mirrors. Did you know, mirrors were once believed to capture spirits? Mirrors, as essential as they have become, are portals y/n.” 

You kneel down to observe the mirror as Ezra removes the sheet, 

“I grew up burying myself in tales of superstition and the supernatural. That’s why, even though I love antiques, I choose them with care. I always listen to my gut, it acts as a pendulum.” You say. 

Ezra kneels beside you. You watch as his fine fingers run across the embroidered design outlining the mirror.

“Your strong senses come as no surprise to me. Though our acquaintance is in its infancy, you radiate a rather discerning yet empathic aura, Lady Bug.” 

“Merci,” you smile to yourself, continuing to watch his fingers trace the metalwork. You had this thing about his hands. You could watch him touch stuff all day. “Ezra?” 

“Oui.” The word is soft on his lips as he turns to look at you. Heat rises in your face; just being near him stirred all kinds of things in you. 

“You’ve fallen into the habit of calling me ladybug, may I ask why?” 

“If you are displeased with the nickname of choice, I am happy to use another.” 

“No, I like it...I actually love ladybugs. So, are you psychic or something?” 

You turn your head to look at him. Ezra's smiling, you know a winded yet beautiful answer is coming. 

“Ah, no. I doubt I would want to be. That is a gift that carries heavy baggage. To dream of a ladybug signifies an auspicious event to come. Ladybugs are vibrant, passionate red with mystical black dots; inquisitive little things by nature. They bring good fortune. Much like yourself.” As the last word rolls off his tongue, dripped in his unique drawl, you feel the heat under your skin intensify. 

“Ladybug it is!” You say cheerfully. 

“Good, I quite like it for you,” Ezra looks ahead, viewing both of you through the reflection of the mirror. “I’ll confess, the moment you walked into the shop last week, I couldn't ignore the sense something special was en route.” 

“Something auspicious?” You say with wide eyes. 

“Yes.” He nods enthusiastically. 

“I like that, the thought of being auspicious. “ 

“Like a shooting star in the night, your stardust has already caused positive effect. Since you entered the shop sales have already increased. I know Halloween is just over a week away. I’ve run this shop for 3 years, I am well accustomed to the modest October flow. Your blessings have increased that two-fold. In fact, I’ve been delightfully yet exhaustingly swarmed.” 

“Ezra, you are too kind, attributing that to me. Maybe, people are bored with the party stores and going vintage.” 

Ezra replies with a cute wink though the reflection, “No, it’s you, Lady Bug.” 

Shyness washes over you. You cast your eyes downward and contemplate standing before you start to literally make heart eyes at him. 

Ezra decides the next step for you both, clearing his throat and pointing to the mirror. He moves to a seated position on the floor. You do the same. 

“This one, what story does it tell you?” 

Thankful for the change of topic, you stop slouching and look at him through the mirror. In one week, you were already falling hard for him and visiting every chance you could. You felt like some teen chasing a boyband. Buying all the magazines, going to all the concerts. That kind of thing. 

Ezra patiently waits for your reply. 

“Before you even moved the sheet, I felt strong energy like the person who owned this was really spiritual, magical, maybe even psychic in some ways. It feels like this mirror was in a special place, one where not everyone could view it.” 

As your sentence draws to a close, Ezra is already grinning. His left hand comes up, smoothing his loose strands of hair back. You feel a little sad, you liked them breaking loose from time to time. Especially on days like this when he let the curls be unruly. 

Erza seems pleased, “You continue to astonish me with each meeting, y/n. This very mirror before us, this portal to another time, another life, was purchased at an estate sale. The woman's name was Laura Craftswood, a spiritualist, witch, hermit. This mirror adorned the walls of her private study. By all accounts, despite her reclusive nature, she was an amicable woman, quiet.” 

You tilt your head slightly and make a stage bow motion with your hands. It was easy to act a little theatrical in his presence. Ezra offers a bow in return before standing to his feet. 

He sighs, and you feel slight worry about the change of tone, “Ladybug, closing time has come.” 

You jump to your feet, suddenly feeling bad you took up so much of his time. 

“Sorry, sorry. I- I just sucked all your time away like a vampire or something.” 

“I have no complaints about your company. I very much look forward to it. As you’ve noticed, not a soul has entered that threshold for the last hour and a half. However, if I leave the door open just a minute past closing time, all of a sudden this little city will remember I exist.”

You move to the couter to retrieve your bag from the seat. “I totally understand Ezra. Every job I've ever worked in, if we don’t close on time, someone always comes in.” 

Ezra notices how fast you move to leave, “Slow down a beat ladybug, I don’t mean to kick you out. I apologize for my shift of mood. I am quite hungry and in need of sustenance.” 

You pause, wondering if your next question is too much. Before you can make yourself crazy with weighing the odds, Ezra continues, 

“Ladybug, you can stay to help if you’d like. In fact, this is an ideal segway to a question I desire to pose. I know you have a full exciting life of your own. However, If you’d like to help out here, I’d gladly accept the assistance and compensate you handsomely for your time.” 

You turn to face him head on, holding back a big foolish smile, “Ezra, I would love that! Both, I would love both. I’m actually not working right now.”

Ezra raises his hand to chest, placing it over his heart. 

“Then, it's settled. You shall join me here. Blessed I am to be in your presence, for whatever length of time you deem me, and my quaint shop worthy." 

God, you think, if he keeps talking like this, you'll never leave. He'll have to kick you out. 

“I’ll be here every day.” You say with a smile. Trying your best to hold back the full-on happy dance you were ready to break out. 

“You are a treasure, y/n,” Ezra says while making his way toward the front door to lock it. "Now, the show curtains must close! Then, we shall dine at any place of your choosing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory: Now that this is a fic, here is the backstory. You, the reader, have recently moved back to your hometown after 4 years away. The Antique shop used to be something else, so you never met Ezra until the day you walked into the shop for the first time. Halloween was still two weeks away the day you met Ezra. Ezra’s grandfather, also a shop owner, was from that town. Though Ezra came here as a child sometimes he spent most of his life all over before coming back. I imagined a sort of small city-like town for this.


	3. Past Lives and Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter weve had so far. ALOT happens and we find out some things. Bear with me for the length, I promise it will be worth it. 
> 
> Warnings; none unless you get a little spooked reading disembodied voices or travel through portals.

Lady Bug, 

I am ever grateful for you. I know the shop will be in safe hands during my brief absence. I will return before you know it, bearing gifts and rich nourishment to feed our appetites.

Affectionately yours, 

Ezra 

As your eyes move over Ezra’s signature, you can’t help but feel smitten. You’ve read this letter three times today, even bringing it to your nose to smell the paper. 

Placing the letter on the desk, you look around Ezra’s office and think about the day. Even from this room, you could feel the overall calm of the shop after a busy day. Everything went smoothly and you were happy to have no bad news for Ezra once he returns. 

Your mind continues to wonder. You think about the first day you entered this building. Who would have known your life would change so much? To be honest, you’ve spent most of your time with Ezra since then. 

Ezra, never one to shy away from saying how he feels, made it clear just how much he loved having you around. It didn’t take long to realize you were more comfortable with Ezra than expected. He felt familiar; you couldn't help but wonder if you knew each other before. 

You did believe in past lives, in fact you had some suspicions of what some of yours were. The thought of having known Ezra before brings a smile to your face as you crawl out of the leather chair and make your way to the victorla. 

As the last notes of side A play out, something grabs your attention. You realize you hadn’t seen the mirror you and Ezra bonded over in two days. A desire to search for it overcomes your senses. 

You loop around the ground floor twice, the mirror nowhere in sight. Ezra hadn’t mentioned a thing about moving or selling it, and the last time you saw it was three days ago. 

Nibbling on your lower lip, you replay the last couple of days in your mind. You couldn't say why you were so obsessed with finding it right now, but you were.   
As you go over the possibilities in your mind, a soft breeze brushes against your face. 

You look around to find the source with no luck. All the windows are closed and the cooling unit is off. You scratch your cheek, your thoughts get clouded. 

It could just be a ghost, you think, an antique shop would naturally be haunted wouldn't it? Ezra even told you a few ghost stories already. 

You take a deep breath and convince yourself that's all it was. You could handle a shop ghost. Turning on your heels, you start to head back to the office when a soft whisper hits your ears. 

You stop cold. Unsure if you heard what you heard. 

“Y/n” 

Your eyes grow wide as your shoulders tense up. 

“Y/n” 

Stiffly, you head toward the stairs and look up at the second floor. The gentle wind from earlier returns. This time it feels like it's telling you something, it’s calling you up the stairs. 

You take a step back, intending to return to the office but your body moves in the opposite direction. The fluttering in your stomach intensifies as you ascend the stairs. 

Walking down the hall, you pass the bathroom, closet, and small bedroom. Ezra gave you the full tour on the second day, you knew the layout well. Whatever was guiding you, was leading you to the library, even from the distance, you can see the door was ajar. 

As you push the door open, the wood creaks and gives you a sense of uneasiness. You loved the library and Ezra was proud of the books he collected. You’ve been in this room before, but it never felt as uneasy as it did now. 

You step inside and flick on the lights. Once you can see, your eyes land on the back wall of books. A small sense of relief washes over you as you see a familiar furry face on the fourth shelf.   
…

“Mr. Butters!” You gush, quickly walking over to pet his head and rub his ears. The last time you saw the cat was a couple of hours ago. “Was that you whispering at me? Trying to scare me - “ your voice trails off as one of the titles he's sitting on draws you in. 

Mr. Butters jumps off the shelf and rubs against your left leg. You pull the book from the shelf and read the cover; Past Lives and Soul Contracts 

“Ohhh - “ you open the book and start to flip though, only making it a few pages before the soft whisper returns. 

Turning around, you realize the mirror is behind you, covered by a sheet. Taking a deep breath, you slowly make your way to the mirror, closing the book and placing it on the nearest surface. 

When you reach the mirror, you can feel Mr. Butters by your feet. You look down to offer him a smile when a strange swirling sound fills the room. 

Looking up quickly, you find a strange mist in the mirror, moving in a circular motion. A tingling moves through your body as the mist speeds up and a pale arm reaches out at you. 

Before you have time to respond, it grabs you, it's cold hand wrapping around your forearm. 

You start to scream and everything goes black. 

…

Vision fading in and out 

Distant voices echoing in your ears

Your body feels hot, breathing constricted 

You don’t know where you are. 

The tight feeling intensifies as you feel something around your torso, your body jerks slightly backwards. 

“You must tell me when it's too tight, you can’t faint on your big day!” A gentle yet anxious speaks. It's coming from behind you. 

You look down and realize you’re wearing a very fancy dress with a corset. Your eyebrows scrunch up as you touch the fabric. Another tug comes. 

“You must look perfect! You only get one wedding day!” Another voice says. 

Looking up, you see a pair of light brown eyes on a modest face staring back at you. She continues to speak, “Don’t be nervous my child, today is the happiest day of your life!” 

“I don't- who are you?” You ask. The older woman's face distorts for only a moment, then she waves it off. 

“It’s just your nerves, and quit speaking so strangely.” She steps away and you twist around to see who is dressing you. It's a tender looking woman wearing a bonnet. 

“My Lady, a beautiful bride you are! Lord Ezra will faint when he sees you!” 

“Sir Ezra?” You ask.

“He is a very charming man, intelligent, a little peculiar. Still, a great catch! This wedding will be talked about for years to come - “ the woman smiles and closes the final buttons of your gown. “There. What a sight!” 

“Uh,” you lick your lips and search her happy eyes for some answers, “where am I?” 

The woman tilts her head to the side, genuine confusion in her eyes. 

When she doesn't answer you rush over to the nearby desk and spot a locket, picking it up, you open it. Inside you find tiny photos of you and Ezra. The photos are faded, like old 1800 photos. 

Your thoughts freeze as you stare at the locket. Shutting it closed, you hold it tight in your hands. 

“Can someone tell me where i am?” You demand. 

The older woman walks in and gestures for the other woman to leave. She has a small glass of brandy in her hand. 

“Darling, drink this. You must calm down. Your wedding is in 20 minutes.” 

Shaking your head, you reluctantly take the glass. You knock back the liquid and place the glass down on the table. 

Your eyes travel everything you can see, the style of the room, the windows, the furniture. The woman's dress and hairstyle. You hold the locket tighter in your left hand, the point of the heart sticking the inside of your palm. 

Before you can search for more clues, your body is pulled out of the room. 

Everything goes black.  
...

When you come to, you’re laying on the floor of the library , Mr. Butters to your left staring at you with wide eyes. 

Sitting up, you open your clenched hand to find the locket, the same one from before. With shaky hands, you open the locket once more, finding the same photos. 

Your breath catches in your throat. 

Unsure of what to think, or if any of it was real, you slowly come to your feet and just stand there. You take a moment to calm your breathing and cover the now plain looking mirror. 

As you leave the room, the book floats from the shelf, landing on the floor before your feet. Hesitantly, you pick it up. You step outside of the library and watch Mr. Butters follow you out before shutting the door. 

Running down the stairs, you head back to the office and sit there. Starting off into space for a long time before picking up the book again. 

“Okay - okay,,” you open the book. Mr. Butters jumps into your lap and you flip to the first chapter; An introduction to past lives 

...

30 minutes later and you're deeply engrossed in the book, so much so that you don't hear Ezra come in. 

“What a blessed vision! Ladybug and Mr. Butters!” Ezra beams. 

Your eyes jump up to meet his, you see the smile on his face turn into a frown. Worry in his eyes. He sets down the suitcase and bag and rushes over to you. 

Kneeling on the ground beside you, he places a hand on your knee. 

“You appear as if you've seen a ghost. What happened?” 

..

You part your lips to speak but don’t even know where to start. Closing the book, you set it on the table. Ezras eyes zoom in on the tile, recognition flickers in his eyes. 

“Ezra, the mirror - “ 

Returning his focus to you, he raises his eyebrows. 

“I-i went upstairs and it started to do this weird...swirling thing - “you pause. Ezra seems to know something you don’t. 

Ezra presses his lips together before he speaks, “It happened to you too?” 

“Wait, you had an experience with the mirror!” You sit up quickly, causing the cat to jump off your lap. 

Ezra rubs his mushtache with his free hand, the other on your knee, “The other day, after you left I went to clean it. A mist appeared and -” he trails off, a far away look in his eyes. 

You reach in your pocket to retrieve the locket. Turning Ezra’s palm up, you place the locket inside. 

Ezra clears his throat, eyes on you as he opens the small locket. Dropping his head slowly, he focuses on the pictures inside. At this angle, you can’t see his expression. 

“Ladybug,” his eyes find yours again, “I am in this very moment, speechless” 

You drop your legs to the ground and lean in closer to him, “it took me somewhere, another time. I was holding this in my hand and it's still here. It's proof! I think - “

“We were to be married.” Ezra finishes your sentence, his eyes softening. 

“How did you know?” 

“In my vision through time, I found myself in a fine suit and hat. Nervous. Overjoyed. Waiting for my wife to appear. A man approached me and assured me it would all be fine. That y/n would make a fine wife, and I a fine husband.” 

You stare at each other, both at a loss for words. 

After a few moments, Ezra speaks first. He stands and picks up the book, still holding the locket in his other hand. 

“I’m sorry y/n. I spent a number of nights awake wondering if I would tell you. I didn't want to frighten you as you coming here has been the best gift I've received in a long time. Perhaps keeping this a secret has done exactly what I feared. I never meant to deceive you little bird.” 

You are silent, feeling many things at once

He continues, “Seeing as we've both been through the mirror. I think it's time you know the full story. You deserve to know everything.” He leans back against the desk, facing you. 

“After my experience with the mirror, I put it away. Unsure of what to do with what I was shown. I wanted to protect you as well, being as sensitive and attune as you are. I long suspected we’ve met before, but I didn't want to assume or impose that belief onto you. I confess, when it was revealed to me in the mirror that our connection spans lifetimes, I felt many things. Surprise wasn't one of them, Ladybug.” he pauses, “Laura Crartswood was fascinated by the subject of past lives and time travel. She even wrote a book on it, under her alias, that of a Robert J Woods.” 

Ezra hands you the book, you take it and stare at the name, Robert J Woods. 

“All of this is new information to me as well. I didn't withhold it on purpose. In fact, my trip today has everything to do with our little mystery. I moved here because I've been on my search for family for years. I was adopted. My parents lived here for a while but were long gone by the time I arrived. I stayed. Made it home. I recently started my search for family again. The night before my experience with the mirror, I received a call from my researcher. The owner of our very own portal is an ancestor of mine. Beyond belief I know, but it is true. I am a descendant of Laura Craftswood, confirmed on this very day. I am her only known living ancestor.” 

“Ezra - “ you stand up, searching for the right words. All of this felt so - heavy. 

He takes one of your hands into his, “ I’m truly sorry for keeping this from you. I should have told you about the mirror before leaving you alone with it.” 

“Ezra, I forgive you.” 

“Thank you Ladybug.” his hand is warm in yours. 

“I’m not upset at you, I'm just...in shock, surprised. Digesting it.” 

“I understand. If you wanted to go - “

“Who said anything about going? I’d like to solve the mystery with you, if that's okay. Seeing as we were both involved.” You motion to the pocket. 

Ezra smiles and nods, “Nothing would make me happier.” 

You flash him a wide smile and he plants a soft kiss on the back of your hand. When he releases you, a small feeling of sadness comes. You want to hold his hand forever. 

“I did come with gifts as promised,” he retrieves a small box out of the suitcase and hands it to you.

Excited, you open it to find a gorgeous antique pin inside. A small lady bug on a gold leaf. 

Your smile returns even wider, “I love it Ezra.” 

Ezra, eyes glowing, gently pins it to your top. 

When he speaks again, you sense a nervousness in his voice, “- was it strange finding out we were married before?” 

“Many things about today are strange Ezra. That is not one of them. It was comforting.” 

Your eyes lock in a prolonged gaze. 

It was a strange day. You likely wouldn't sleep tonight, or tomorrow night. You had so many questions but there was one thing you were completely sure about. Ezra. You weren't going anywhere and the events of the day somehow maybe you feel more confident than you had been over the last two weeks. 

Ezra watches you with anticipation, unsure of what you are about to do.   
You place your hands against his cheeks, letting them warm his skin. 

“Lady bug - “ 

“Ezra, you're not going to lose me. Our adventures have just begun.” 

You press your mouth against his gently, feeling his lips curve into a smile.


	4. Roots and Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've reach the finale, I know this fic did better on Tumblr than here, but to those who took the time to read, thank you :)

There was something about an easy drive that felt - weighless. You felt free. 

Eyes closed, softly singing along to the music as Ezra steers the car up the open road. Occasionally, you open your eyes. To look at him, the water below, the mountains in the distance. You feel liberated.

When you reach the old victorian, it sits in the middle of sprawling land, just like in the movies. You couldn’t believe this was Ezras now, same as he. The looming house before you was the last prosperity of Ezras 3rd great-grandmother, Laura Craftswood. 

Come to find out, the house from which he obtained the mirror was her second home. The one they stand before now, was her main home - her pride and joy. 

The last known living relative died around 9 years ago. Her line believed to be no more, until Ezra came along. 

“Do you see that tower there ladybug,” Ezra’s warmth and southern drawl wrap around you like a blanket as his arm comes over your shoulders. You follow his pointed finger upwards, to the clock tower left of the massive mansion. “That is where great rituals were held...even seances.” 

“Are we sure we’re ready to go in here?” You ask with a raised brow, catching his eyes with yours. He offers a gentle smile and squeezes your shoulder. 

“Discomfort is something I never wish to cause you, my most precious gem. If you prefer, we can depart. I am more than happy to come back another time on my own.” 

“No, it’s okay -” you turn your body to his, “I volunteered to go with you, you didn’t force me. I’m just as curious about your legacy as you are. If it’s true, and Laura kept family records, answers you’ve been seeking could be in that very house.” 

His eyes light up as he reaches out to brush his hand against your cheek. 

“Fortune smiles down on me most kindly in your presence. Not to say all of life's adventures have been struggles. There is good mixed in with the hostilities of life. You, y/n, are the crème de la crème.” 

You smile wide as you bite down on your lower lip. “Auspicious, crème de la crème, ladybug - you sure know how to spoil a gal!” 

“This is nothing,” his lips meet yours in a soft brief kiss, “now that I’ve come into this fortune. The world really is ours, y/n.” 

His hand moves from your shoulder to your hand, interlocking his fingers in yours. 

“Are you ready Ladybug?” 

“Ready.” 

Ezra grips your hand tight as you proceed toward the house. 

…

The mansion was a candy store for antique lovers, everything left untouched in near perfect condition. The grounds keeper, Mr. Parish, was a close friend and worked for the Craftswood family for years, just like his parents, and their parents. He was more than happy to show them around and even left the property for them to explore on their own. 

As your eyes dance over the infinite book titles before you, one jumps out. 

Time travel and Parellell Lives by Robert J Wood

“Ezra!” Excited, you pull the old heavy book from the shelf and rush over to Ezra who's seated at the desk. Stacks of books on either side of him. 

“Little Bird?” he asks sweetly. 

You place the book before him, “she wrote more than one book.” 

Ezra picks up his glasses, the purple ones you really liked, and puts them on. His smoky brown eyes landing on yours. 

“Good eye Ladybug.” 

You shrug playfully and lean over the desk as he flips through the pages. You’d been here for hours now; the late afternoon hour will soon be night. 

Ezra ran his hand through his hair so many times it was a mop of messy curls about his head. He was so cute you couldnt look away. 

A smile curves on his lips as his eyes dart up to yours. 

“It pleases me to see the warmth in your gaze y/n, I am deeply fond of you myself. So much so, this distance is much too far -” he puts the book down and extends his hand, reaching out to you, “I’m in dire need of your warmth and kisses.” 

“And have them you shall!” You coo as you round the desk in a hurry. 

Ezra slides back in the chair, patting his thigh where you sit a second later. 

He cups your face with his palms and presses his lips to yours, you share a deeper kiss than before. 

“Sweet thing, “ Ezra caresses the back of your neck and his eyes return to the book. “I’ve searched for my roots for so long. Words cannot express how special this is to have you with me.” 

“I’ll be right here, the whole time. Even if you get sick of me.” 

“Blasphamy. I’d never tire of you. If such a thing were ever to happen, it would be you tiring of me.” He plants a quick kiss on your arm and opens a page in the book. 

Ezra made you heart beat faster, he made you breathless. You thank the stars and whatever alignment they were in the day you walked into your shop. 

Tearing your eyes off of him, you reach out and pick up the closest book, flipping it open to the title page. 

…

Visions of a time before flash through your mind as you wander the halls of the house. You take your time exploring before making your way back to Ezra. 

You barely make it to the foot of the stairs when the sound of music mixes with yummy smells in the air. 

A smile fills your face as you stand in the doorway. Your heart swells from the sight before you. 

“Ladybug!” Ezra sings, “come, taste this.” He licks his palm as you come to him. 

You glance at the chopping board and grin. “You are very thrifty.” 

“Well, until the kitchen is back up and running at full capacity, we must make due with what we have.” 

“There are so many things I like about you.” You coo, looking at him softly before tasting the sauce dripping down his hand. 

After dinner you settle into the viewing room as Ezra feeds the fireplace. Sure this house was a little creepy, but nothing felt threatening, in fact you felt welcomed here. 

...

2 days later - Late Halloween night 

“Bye! Thank you for coming!” You shout to the last of your guests as the van pulls off. When Ezras arms wrap around your body you purr and lean back. 

Ezra starts to laugh, that deep hearty laugh and he warms you up even more. 

“I’d say tonight was a success, wouldn’t you Ladybug?” 

You turn back to look at him as he leans in closer, the helmet of his space suit knocking into your forehead. 

“Oww.” 

“Oh sweet thing,” he turns you to face him and caresses the spot, “I must kiss this very spot to make it better.” 

Ezra pulls the helmet off and plants a big kiss on your forehead. 

“Mmm, feels better already.” You coo as he pulls you inside and locks the door. 

“Now we are all alone, finally.” He rejoices. 

You place your hands on his chest, “thank you for letting me have the party here last minute. My landlord sucks.” 

“The pleasure was all mine,” his hands moved over your body and back towards the red and black wings you wore. “You are absolutley the cutest things I’ve ever seen.” 

“Well, you were the inspiration for this!” You take a step back and present yourself, spinning in a circle to show him the whol ladybug costume. 

Ezra claps and cheers you on. 

You take one more spin before an idea you had earlier in the night comes back to you. 

“Ezra?” 

“Yes little bird?” 

“I have a few myself.” He smirks with that look in his eyes. 

“Oh, well, of course I have that idea too. But before we do that,” you step closer and run your fingers through his hair, “the veil is thin. Spirit is among us. We’re in this very well protected house...I think we have some unfinished business.” 

Ezra nods in agreement, “I’ve had the same idea myself. I only wished not to spook you or seem - overly ardent.” 

You hop with excitement. “Not at all. Let’s travel time together.” 

Ezra's grin is a full smile now. The idea of seeing the rest of your wedding day lingered in your thoughts every day. You were more than pleased to see Ezra felt the same. 

…

After a change of clothing and a protection spell, you and Ezra stand before the mirror holding hands. 

“Ladybug, are you ready?” He turns his head to look at you. 

With a wink you reply, “I’m soooo ready.”


End file.
